Talk:The Life
OUT The trailer is out now, give it more attention! Maybe post it in the Halopedia frontpage!!! Baryon15 18:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Language? Does anyone know why they are speaking Russian during the trailer? Well, I'm glad that they did, but could someone post a translation? Would be appreciated Baryon15 18:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps it was meant to show the diversity of the UNSC, rather than the typical all-American picture we've had up until now? Or perhaps the film is set in Hungary? The dialogue doesn't seem that important anyway. The few parts where it sounds out of place is where a Drill Sergeant is screaming at his recruits, and to my understanding DI's intentionally make themselves near-incomprehensible anyway to instill automatic obedience into recruits. For the song, I'd be interested to know what it's called and its meaning.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Apperently, some guy on B-net translated the trailer. Here is the link SPARTAN-177 00:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The language is said to be Hungarian, even though it was intended to be Russian. Whoever keeps saying English, listen to the trailer. That is NOT English.Fire Eater 06:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :The trailer was orginally Russian or Hungarian, yes. But is was translated to English, which is why we have it in English. I'll investigate it further, however. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 06:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) The recruits are speaking Hungarian. The music is Welsh. Sir Fragula 10/09/2009 22:54 WEST. Actually english is British so its not really americian as not all of BE are americians the game would suck it they were Alertfiend 03:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Overview section Please rewrite the whole paragraph. Do not include "we", "you" or any "I". Remember, this is an encyclopaedia. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section "This is possibly due to translations software translating it based on the language of the user. That way, ODSTs can spend more time training then learning different languages." I don't understand the software part. It just seem its an all Hungarian unit.--Jack Black 00:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :All marines have a tranlation device/chip. This is how the Covenant races in Halo CE (minus Grunts) went from speaking in their native tongues to speaking English in Halo 2.SPARTAN-177 00:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is this chip part of the Command Neural Interface ?--Jack Black 01:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Presumably, but I checked the Neural Interface page and it didn't say but considering that every UNSC personalle has a NI, it most likely contain the translation software since it also has the friend or foe software and aiming software. Also the Command Neural Interface is just for ship commanders. SPARTAN-177 01:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::So how the OSDT have a translator if they do not have helmets then during basic training? I'm not trying to bust bubbles I'm trying to find facts.--Jack Black 02:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The neural implants are implented in your brain, not your helmet, that's why they are speaking Russian. And they are russian recruits, according to IGN Baryon15 14:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, they are Hungarian.SPARTAN-177 17:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) According to canon, they should be considered Russian recruits, speaking Russian, said Rupert Sanders in an interview, actually. 18:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :And that causes a problem, but wouldn't the trailer be more canon than what Mr. Snaders said?SPARTAN-177 18:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It should be noted that they "speak" russian but it Hungarian.--Jack Black 19:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, 81.232.69.135, can you post the link to the Rupert interview so we can source it.SPARTAN-177 19:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they use the same method when making films in America. For example, in Black Hawk Down, they didn't actually go to Afghanistan to film, they filmed it in Morocco, and no one really noticed that they don't actually speak Arabian, but the MOrocco version of the language (they are VERY noticeably different, anyone who understands Arabic would tell you that), but for all intents and purposes, in the film, they are considered Arabs speaking Arabian. They do that in pretty much all movies taking place in the middle east, almost no one from the western world can distinguish regular Arabian and with the Morocco version. They probably used an similar "trick" when filming this trailer. Baryon15 14:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Black Hawk Down took place in Somalia not Afghanistan...--Jack Black 15:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nevertheless, the point still stands. They didn't actually film in Somalia, just like "Generation Kill" wasn't shot in Iraq. Baryon15 17:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::They go where ever it's cheapest, and where the best scenery is. It's not a problem, just a technical difficulty. Name of the song? Does anyone know it?--Jack Black 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) It's The Light of Aidan-Lament YouTube The YouTube link is just the trailer? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 13:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :The full short won't be out until later today.SPARTAN-177 14:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone know how long it is? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No clue but its airing 10:30 on spike. If I'm wrong please tell me.--Jack Black 23:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::2 minutes and 30 seconds is how long the full one is.SPARTAN-177 23:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::So we watch half it already then :/--Jack Black 23:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much.SPARTAN-177 23:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It's 9:30 CT and they're showing Band of Brothers? Isn't the CT time right now the same as 10:30 ET? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 02:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Transcript Is the transcript updated to the full version? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :The script remains the same. The full version had longer fight scenes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the officer guy has one or two more lines. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 01:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The memorial at the end At the end, the camera switches between Tarkov and the younger ODST. Is it possible this younger ODST could be The Rookie, hence why it focuses on him at the end? :Nice job. You speculated at a range worthy of a Jump in the Matrix. The gap in that speculation is wide enough to fit Sally Struthers in it- let's not make another baseless assumption.--Kajex Firedrake 01:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Haha calm down Firedrake, there's no need to blast the kid. He didn't assume anything, just asked a question. That's what the talk page is for. :D --Nerfherder1428 01:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes... I wasn't gonna post it on the Actual page, unless it were proven..."Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 02:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably not the Rookie, as the Rookie is part of a different team and that team speaks english. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 01:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I did some thinking over this, and there is a very slim possibility that it could be the Rookie. The unit in the video could be part of the 26th MEF and they're on New Jerusalem. Rookie never speaks, and grunts don't really have much of an accent. I don't believe this theory myself, I just decided that his idea wasn't entirely baseless. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 01:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Is this trailer truly canonical? I have a question about this trailer? Is it truly canon? Is it truly trying to represent the Halo universe? Because if it is, it is doing a poor job. Other than the battle against the Covenant, this trailer does not feel like it is representing a universe 500 years from now. The suits that the Marines are wearing, the clothing of the people attending the funeral, the barber scene... they all feel like stuff from now, maybe even the nineties. Anyway, I just want some word if this trailer is canon because it definitely does a poor job of presenting us with a world that take places 500 years in the future. 21:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, I have found that Sci fi things are always done to what the current era is. In the 1980s, their "futuristic" Hairdoos, computers, clothes, were always 1980style, and it changed per the year. Besides, the armor is quite diferent, but come to think of it, due to the fact that it is an advertisement, it is possible it wasn't canonical. ~Enlightment~ 21:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Words and translation of song I am truly disappointed in you people. Surely you have better verification than this. I wrote the lyrics, I have never given anyone this "Army of brothers , over the hill" nonsense as a translation. Also I write and speak WELSH not "(welsh gaelic) there is no such language. You are destroying your credibility here. I gave the completed work with a translation and an explanation in an article I wrote on Hub Pages. If you have any questions please contact me but please stop insulting me and my work with this idiocy. Addition to live action menu Can someone add 'we are ODST' to the menu on the left hand side underneath live action, thank you. Narative 12:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC)